You're gonna go far, kid
by cornelune
Summary: La mère de Theodore lui a écrit une lettre, alors qu'il était enfant. Elle sait qu'elle va mourir, mais c'est de sa mort à lui qu'elle préfère parler.


**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à la Grande Prêtresse, j'ai nommé JK Rowling. Sauf le titre, qui est celui d'une chanson de The Offspring. Et le prénom de Konstantin Nott, qui vient de la communauté LJ Papotus Sempra. Mais le reste, c'est à moi ^^

**Note :** Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème « Vague ». Le but du défi était d'écrire une fic en 1 heure de temps, idée, écriture et postage compris.

* * *

_Mon_ Theodore,

Si tu ressembles à ton père, alors tu n'apprécies sans doute pas que je m'adresse à toi de la sorte. Toi, possédé par qui que ce soit ? Jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Ah, mon joli Theodore, tant pis pour toi ! Tu es joli, là, devant moi, dans ton berceau bien arrangé aux draps très propres. Tes cheveux sont d'un châtain foncé pas tout à fait brun que tu as hérité de ton père – de lui, bien sûr ! Je ne te tiens pas dans mes bras, je n'en ai pas envie. Tu es si petit … Si je te serre contre moi, je risque bien de te faire mal, tant tu es fragile. Je ne suis pas violente, mon joli Theodore, mais tu es bien maigre.

Est-il possible que tu sois si léger, sorti de moi, alors qu'au-dedans, tu étais si lourd ? Pendant neuf mois, tu as pesé, pesé, sur moi, et je me sentais si oppressée par ta vie qui grandissait ! Et pourtant, tu sors, et te voilà plus mince qu'un chiot ! Je suis presque déçue – n'as-tu pas la robustesse des Nott, vilain Theo ?

Quel âge as-tu, Theodore, pour lire cette lettre ? J'ai l'intention de la confier à notre elfe. Kinky a beau être vieille, elle survivra bien assez longtemps pour te la transmettre. Quant à Konstantin, je suis sûre qu'elle prendra bien soin de ne pas la lui laisser voir. Et s'il parvient quand même à mettre la main dessus, j'ai au moins la consolation de savoir que Kinky se punira sévèrement.

Tu dois avoir treize ans, je suppose. A treize ans, on est bien assez mûr pour lire une lettre de sa mère morte, n'est-ce pas ? Car si tu lis cette lettre, selon tout logique, c'est que je ne suis pas là pour te parler, mon pauvre enfant. Tu es à peine venu au monde et je t'écris déjà pour te parler de ma mort. Peut-être devrait-on parler de la tienne, ce serait plus surprenant. Après tout, tu dois déjà savoir comment je suis morte – un bête accident, je suppose. Suis-je tombée dans les escaliers ? Ce serait amusant, moi qui suis si habile ! Non, je crois que Konstantin n'oserait pas une telle aberration. Ou ai-je eu un accident avec un de ces véhicules moldus qui vont trop vite et qui ne font pas suffisamment attention ? Oui, blâmer les Moldus, quelle meilleure idée pourrait-il avoir !

Je devrais lui suggérer. Mais parlons de ta mort, mon enfant. Ce sujet-là n'est pas drôle pour moi. Il me semble que parler de la mort de son enfant ne doit jamais être un sujet drôle pour un parent. Je songe, mon joli Theo, à ces neuf mois passés à souffrir pour toi, à te porter, à avoir des nausées et des montées de lait … Je ne suis pas impatiente de penser à ta mort. Pourtant, il faut que je t'en parle. Ainsi, peut-être pourrons-nous l'éviter.

Je suis certaine que tu es intelligent, Theodore. Après tout, tu es _son_ fils. Tu dois savoir comme ton père est malin et je ne suis pas en reste de ce côté non plus, rassure-toi. Tu vois, tu as hérité ta fabuleuse intelligence – je l'imagine fabuleuse – des deux côtés de la famille ! Je suis une Greengrass, mon cher, je suis loin d'être sotte. Quand je pense que certains parlent d'une dégénérescence chez les Sangs-Purs ! Toi, dégénéré ? Oh, joli Theo, le serais-tu ?

Cela serait délicieux, je crois, que tu sois attardé, ou handicapé, ou Cracmol ! Oh, oui, Theodore, dis-moi que tu es un gentil, _si_ gentil, si malin, si incapable petit Cracmol ! J'imagine Konstantin vert de rage à cette seule pensée. Il ne mérite pas plus qu'un fils cracmol, tu sais.

Mais partons du principe que tu ne l'es pas. Certainement, il t'a appris depuis ton plus jeune âge à te méfier de tout et de tout le monde, aussi sais-tu que tu dois te méfier de lui plus que tout autre. Sache-le, Theodore, il est pire que la peste, il est pire que le choléra, il est pire que Morgane et Mordred !

Konstantin te tueras sans état d'âme, Theodore. Tu as peut-être treize ans, mais tu dois le savoir. Konstantin te tueras si tu te mets en travers de sa route. Et si tu ne le fais pas, tu mourras. Tu vas devoir apprendre à biaiser, Theodore. Tu vas devoir apprendre à hocher la tête mais à dire « Non ». Tu vas devoir apprendre à tendre le bras sous le fer rougeoyant, mais à ne jamais tendre la baguette sur le moldu innocent.

Je ne dis pas que cela va être facile, mais tu es un Nott, tu es un monstre intelligent et surentraîné, tu es le diable sans enfance, tu es le seul à pouvoir le vaincre.

Surveille-le toujours, ne le quitte jamais des yeux quand tu es avec lui. Quand tu es loin de lui, surveille ce qu'il t'écrit, lis entre les lignes des articles ce qui indique qu'il est partout. Et le jour où il viendra te chercher, marche derrière lui, suis-le avec déférence et lorsqu'il te croira dompté, tue-le !

Poignarde-le dans le dos, enfonce la lame d'argent entre les omoplates – ne laisse que la crosse, gravée de ses armoiries, dépasser de son corps sanguinolent. Vise bien, tue vite, et peut-être survivras-tu.

Ne crois pas que je te laisse le choix ! Il ne te le laisse pas, je ne te le laisse pas. Il veut que tu sois un Nott, je refuse que tu le sois. Personne ne te demande d'avoir l'idée de choisir, tu comprends ? Tu vas le tuer parce qu'il m'a tuée, mon Theodore. Tu vas le tuer parce que cela te rend furieux, d'avoir grandi si _seul_, si malheureux sans une présence féminine ! Tu vas le tuer parce que je le veux et que tu me dois bien cela.

Si tu n'étais pas né, si j'avais eu le courage de ne pas te faire naître, Konstantin aurait encore eu besoin de moi. Mais tu es là, bien protégé dans ton berceau, et ne compte pas sur moi pour te transmettre un peu de chaleur. Ne compte sur personne.

Pourtant, Theodore, il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Il y a cette chose dérangeante, qui remonte de mes entrailles, qui va dans tous mes membres, qui se répand dans mon corps, qui déborde de mes yeux. C'est si chaud, je ne peux pas lutter, mon Theo, contre cette vague absurde. Je voudrais la vaincre, mais elle détruit tout sur son passage, tout ce qui en moi est si laid, elle le passe. La mer abat tous les barrages, Theo, et je crois que je pleure, et je crois que je t'aime.

.

Maman.


End file.
